Looking Through My Past to my Future
by BruiserMagni1
Summary: Five years have passed after the events of Undertale and Asgore has been voted mayor. How will his friends and family react? (Sorry for the crappy summary, will fix later)


**I own none of the properties present within this fanfiction. Undertale and all of its characters belong to Toby Fox. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Day**

As the sun's golden rays poured through the closed blinds of his bedroom window, Sans groggily rolled out of his bed falling face first onto the floor. His groans of protest muffled before finally pushing himself onto his feet. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes(ockets)he caught a glimpse of the calendar that hung across the room; the block with the numbers "29" in the upper right corner was marked with a large circle drawn around it and the one simple phrase written across it in big blue letters: HAPPY 5th!

A warm smile filled the short skeleton's face as he reflected on what those words meant: five years since he had met the most precious kid in the world, five years since that same kid managed to unite both monsters and humans in harmony after decades of being sealed underground, and five years since day the sweetest woman he's ever met decided to take their relationship to a new level.

"hehe, sorry seven old pal: as far as lucky numbers goes, you're going to have to settle being number 2." While he definitely wasn't going to run any marathons, an unusual spring appeared in his step as he walked out of the room.

* * *

With Frisk off spending the day over at that Monster Kid's house and Toriel was out for the day, the skeleton was hoping to spend another lethargic afternoon lounging on the sofa while flickering through the channels to he came across something that would strike his fancy. Fifty clicks of the remote later and his dedication was graced with over fifty minutes a spectacular display of lowbrow entertainment in the form of a television talk show that featured a tall man approaching his senior year dressed in fine pressed suit attempting to moderate a heated discussion between a pair of young scantily-clad blonde women. While Sans could only get bits of pieces of what they were arguing about over their long string of profanity and rude hand gestures (apparently one of the women slept with others boyfriend who turned out to be her brother is something) it didn't seem to matter halfway through the show when the taller of the two women tackled the other off the stage causing the audience to erupt into a full on brawl. Sans threw his skull back in a howl of laughter, almost certain that he had magically grown a set of organs from how hard he had just busted a gut.

"god there's nothin' better than watching a dumpster fire." He said between between snickers as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye socket.

The show ended after security was finally able to separate women the screen turned a royal blue as small white stars rained in. "Channel 32 News" slide in from the side in bold chrome letters before the scene changed showing a pretty woman in light blue business suit vest with a matching blouse and long skirt and a large werewolf wearing similar jacket but with a white dress shirt underneath (minus the skirt) are reporting on a very interesting development on the election for mayor. "Well Bob," the blonde woman said, "what started out as an acceptance speech has turned to be the biggest spectacle in Politics today." A picture of a large, snow white furry face, with a wild mane of orange with a matching shaggy beard filled up a square box on the upper right hand side of the television with a warm and honest smile.

The ever present cheshire grin on the short skeleton's face spread even further at the sight. "Way to go big guy. I knew you had it in you." Though his words came in a low whisper the honest pride they carried was no less apparent as he gave a small nod to the TV screen.

Bob the wolf man turned towards his co-host and said, "That's right, Sadie, Mayor Asgore won the election with a majority of 52% of voters over his opponent: Ronald Vrond." Oddly enough no picture was put up to identify the other candidate, leaving Sans to wonder if the person running this station was either incompetent or even more lazy than he was.

"All was well when the former King of the Underground was giving his acceptance speech, until an angry mob marched down the street voicing there their 'less than positive' thoughts on the election and their new Mayor" Bob said. Just as the wolf man finished his sentence, it cut to footage of said angry mob consisting of humans and a few monsters carrying pitchforks, torches, banners and signs. On one of these banners, Sans saw that it had a picture of six hearts crossed out with big blood red Xs stylized to look it was dripping and a message written at the top.

"What the Hell?" Sans squinted his eye(socket)s as much as he could to see the message. For as the crowd was shouting mudsling insults and death threats, he soon found his answer when the camera zoomed on the banner clearly displaying its meaning: "DIE DRTY CHLD KLLR"

Sans was perplexed by this. The only people who knew about the six humans fiasco were the monsters, and they already forgave their king. So who would do something like this? Who would bring this tragedy back up know of all times just as Asgore was about to be coordinated? Who could possibly hate Asgore enough to…..

At that moment in a blur of blue and white, Sans ran to the his phone on the other side of the room. He scrolled down his contacts and stopped at one labeled as 'Funny Lady'.

"please pick up, pleeeease, ya' gotta pick up!" this was only thought in his mind as the number still dials.

Bob trying his best to keep his voice leveled and his face looking professional, you could still hear the surprise and disappointment in his voice as he said, "And like the shocking twist of a television drama, no one could have predicted the woman who led the revolt" This earned a shocked and incredulous look from his co-anchorwoman who turned her gaze towards him.

"You… never had an angry ex-girlfriend, did you Bob?" The wolf could only hang his head to hide his red cheeks, "I never even had a girlfriend before." "Any who…" Sadie said trying to change the subject, "you loved her from the underground and you love her now…."

"noshedidn't noshedidn't noshedidn't noshedidn't…" Sans repeated this mantra over and over in his head, praying that by some miracle he had broken the limits of monsterkind by not only the powers of **Determination** but one powerful enough that it would alter the space time continuum to change what he already knows. But as he saw the camera change its perspective to capture figure of the tall, slightly chubby, goat woman in a white blouse and long beige skirt as her eyes literally burned in a trail of red-hot flames leading the march, he knew it was…

"Lady Toriel/Lady Toriel!" Sans and Sadie said in unison. As a time walker, Sans has seen more than his fair share of shit going down but this… this is whole other level. "this gonna be a baaaaad time!" Sans said to himself. Just as he was about to rush out the door he stopped for a second standing in the middle of the living room, after a while he raised his head up with his icy blue gleam of light in his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as if he had the greatest of revelations. "oh my god I just got that!"

* * *

 _Oh Sans you corny little blueberry, don't ever change. Alright so this a revamped version of my first fanfic that I uploaded a couple years back on Deviantart. First things first this takes place after the Pacifist run where Frisk spares all of the monsters. While I plan on diving deeper into Sans relationship with both Asgore and Toriel and how it my conflict with the upcoming showdown between the two ex-lovers. To any Toriel fans I can promise you that this will not turn into a spite fic towards her but I do feel that would still have some qualms against Asgore having any sort of power after his previous flop so she would do anything in her power to make sure another "incident" wouldn't happen again. Also many of you may be wondering why Sans's dialogue is all lowercase letters. The answer is a bit disappointing: I was originally planning on referencing the way his lines were displayed in the video-game, unfortunately doesn't offer Comic Sans MTS font. Anyway feel free to give your thoughts and leave a review._

 _Until next time_

 _Your boy, **Magnus the Bruiser**_


End file.
